stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra Bubbles
Cobra Bubbles is an ex-CIA operative, and was working as a social worker at the time of the first movie. Bio Cobra is a former CIA agent, and was involved in an incident at Roswell in 1973, presumably through which he knows the Grand Councilwoman. He mentions that he saved the earth from an alien race by convincing them that the mosquito was an endangered species, and that Earth should be turned into a wildlife preserve. Lilo & Stitch Cobra is called to Nani's house to determine the fate of her guardianship over her sister Lilo, only to find Lilo home alone, the front door nailed shut, and Nani trying to get in via the dog door. After a brief assessment, during which Lilo misinterprets Nani's hand signals (probably on purpose), Cobra concludes that Nani is not doing a good enough job. When Nani is fired because of Stitch's violent behavior, he tells her that he can not ignore her being unemployed and gives her three days to get a new job. Cobra's subsequent encounter with the family's new "dog", Stitch, also proves to be less than favorable (upon meeting him, Stitch promptly throws a dictionary at Cobra Bubble's head). After Cobra sees Lilo nearly drown when surfing with Nani, David, and Stitch, he decides to take Lilo away the next day, though he is sad about it. When Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley forcibly enter the house to capture Stitch, Lilo phones Cobra and proclaims that "aliens are attacking my house". After the house is destroyed by Jumba's questionable tactics, Cobra arrives to take Lilo away, presumably to a foster home, however Lilo runs off, and is subsequently captured by Gantu. When the Grand Councilwoman declares that Nani and Lilo are to be caretakers of Stitch during his exile on Earth, she also implies that Cobra Bubbles is not to divide but instead protect the family. Cobra Bubbles appears to have become a close friend to the family if the end of the first movie is any indication. He is seen attending one of Lilo's birthday parties and also appears in two of Lilo's photographs. In one photo, he is seen watching a movie with several members of Lilo's family. In another, he is seen serving Lilo's family turkey at a Thanksgiving dinner. Stitch! The Movie Cobra was put in charge of the family's actions regarding the hostage situation. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Cobra made few appearances in the series, though he did adopt Shush, appear at Lilo's birthday party in "Amnesio", and get selected officials to shelters from an approaching asteroid. Leroy & Stitch Cobra is briefly heard over the phone when Lilo called in an attempt to get in contact with Stitch who was in space at the moment. Trivia *Cobra is shown to be very strong as seen in Lilo & Stitch when he pulls open a door, despite the fact that it is nailed shut. Gallery Liloandstitch_636.jpg Cobra-Bubbles.jpg 351543_1262413872806_full.jpg cobra.jpg|Cobra with Nani liloandstitch3.jpg 285099_242525605787410_100000899183941_715965_4315763_n_thumb.jpg LiloStitchCharacters.jpg|Cobra with Lilo's ohana char_21049.jpg imagesCALLMJEC.jpg|Cobra with Stitch tumblr_l29yjbiqgQ1qb1ouro1_500.jpg|Cobra with Lilo imagesCA9YDQ0G.jpg|Cobra celebrating Lilo's birthday cobra-bubbles-foto.jpg vingrhamesbubbles-comp.jpg Cobra_Bubbles2.jpg char_33899.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h12m35s4.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-21h13m00s239.png vlcsnap-2012-12-30-20h50m53s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h34m08s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h24m59s168.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h31m10s28.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h31m22s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m03s71.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h44m37s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m36s93.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m13s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-12h58m08s22.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males